herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jesse Pinkman
Jesse Pinkman is the deuteragonist of Breaking Bad and the protagonist of El Camino. He is Walter White's business partner in the meth trade, assisting in many crimes with him until it goes too far, and then attempts to help Hank Schrader and his partner Steven Gomez arrest Walt. He was portrayed by Aaron Paul, who also played Tobey Marshall in Need for Speed. History Background Jesse Bruce Pinkman was born in September 1984 into an upper middle-class family in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Jesse has also met Emilio Koyama in his elementary school. At some point in his early life, Jesse created the band "TwaüghtHammër" with his friends, serving as the drummer. Jesse attended J. P. Wynne High School and was a poor student, largely due to his inattentiveness and apathy. Jesse first met Walter White in his junior year when Walter was his chemistry teacher. Walter, whom Jesse almost always calls "Mr. White," flunked Jesse in his class. Walt later tells Jesse that he "never thought much" of him, though he did frequently write "Apply Yourself" on Jesse's graded quiz papers and, when meeting Hank Schrader, his mother said "Mr. White must have seen some potential in Jesse, he really tried to motivate him, he was one of the few teachers who cared." In high school, Jesse was already involved in the use, manufacture and distribution of methamphetamine. On Jesse's website, he mentions that he attended "DeVry University data systems management" along with J. P. Wynne High School. After being forced to leave his parents' residence, presumably because of his continued drug use and the final straw that broke the camels back so to speak was when he took the blame for the "pot" his parents found in the house when it was actually his little brothers, Jake's. Jesse moved in with his Aunt Ginny, whom he took care of until her death from lung cancer; afterwards, he was allowed to stay in her home, the ownership of which fell to Jesse's parents. Jesse has been long estranged from his parents due to his drug abuse and its attendant lifestyle. Jesse has a much younger over-achieving brother Jake Pinkman with whom he gets along, despite their differences in age and aptitudes, as well as Jesse's spotty rapport with his folks. In fact, Jesse seems to connect extremely well with children in general and avoids exposing them to his own destructive behavior, even when to do so would be criminally inept and risky. Breaking Bad Season 1 When Walt is diagnosed with cancer and considers making methamphetamine to provide an income for his family, he tries to learn the illegal drug business by accompanying his brother-in-law Hank Schrader (Dean Norris), a Drug Enforcement Agency (DEA) agent, on a ridealong. During a drug bust, he spots Jesse running away from the scene but Jesse's partner Emilio Koyama (John Koyama) is arrested. Walt subsequently realizes that Jesse is "Cap'n Cook", a meth maker Hank is investigating. Walt uses student records to track down Jesse, his former pupil, now aged 23, and blackmails Jesse into letting Walt "cook" in the production side of Jesse's illegal drug trade. Walt plans to use his knowledge of chemistry to cook potent meth that Jesse will distribute, and he gives Jesse $7,000 to purchase a recreational vehicle (RV) which will be used as a rolling meth lab. Jesse wastes most of the money while partying at a strip club, but one of his friends, Christian "Combo" Ortega (Rodney Rush), lets Jesse purchase his family's decrepit RV for $1,400. After Walt cooks his first batch of meth, Jesse is struck by its quality, calling it the purest he has ever seen. He approaches Emilio's cousin Domingo "Krazy-8" Molina (Maximino Arciniega), an Albuquerque meth distributor, to propose doing business with him. Krazy-8 is suspicious and Emilio and he make Jesse bring them to meet Walt. Emilio recognizes Walt as having been with Hank during the DEA bust, and they attempt to kill Walt, but he produces phosphine gas that kills Emilio and incapacitates Krazy-8, allowing Walt to flee with the unconscious Jesse.2 Once back in town, Walt has Jesse shop for a plastic container in which he plans to dissolve Emilio's body with hydrofluoric acid. Jesse cannot find a container big enough, so he dissolves the body in the upstairs bathtub of Ginny's house, which burns a hole through the bathroom floor and spills the remains into the downstairs hallway. After cleaning up the scene and killing Krazy-8, Walt and Jesse attempt to carry out meth distribution on their own. Walt and Jesse move their lab from the RV to Jesse's basement. Their product becomes a big enough presence in Albuquerque's drug scene that it becomes the focus of Hank's investigation. Dissatisfied with the amount of money Jesse is making as a low-level dealer, Walt convinces him to find a high-end distributor. Skinny Pete (Charles Baker), one of Jesse's friends, puts him in contact with Tuco Salamanca (Raymond Cruz), a powerful Mexican drug kingpin operating in Albuquerque. At their first meeting, Tuco beats Jesse badly enough that he has to be hospitalized. After Walt strong-arms Tuco into a lucrative, albeit unstable, partnership, Walt and Jesse expand their operations by stealing a large drum of methylamine. This enables them to produce even more potent meth in larger quantities.7 Season 2 The second season begins with Walt and Jesse delivering a fresh batch to Tuco, who senselessly beats one of his henchmen, "No Doze" (Cesar Garcia), to death as the stunned duo watch helplessly.89 After the DEA conducts a raid on his Albuquerque operations, the increasingly paranoid Tuco believes that Walt and Jesse are about to betray him. Tuco kidnaps the pair and takes them to a remote house in the desert, where he cares for his paralyzed uncle, Hector Salamanca (Mark Margolis). There, Walt and Jesse are held against their will for several days, with Tuco stating his intention to take them to a "superlab" in Mexico.10 However, Walt and Jesse escape after a struggle with Tuco; they flee the scene and watch as Hank—who has been guided to the house by the LoJack on Jesse's car, while searching for the missing Walt—kills Tuco in a firefight outside the house.11 Walt and Jesse, undetected by Hank, wander on foot through the desert before hitching a ride back to civilization. The DEA seizes Jesse's car and money. Realizing the authorities will track him down, Jesse seeks help from his friend, Brandon "Badger" Mayhew (Matt L. Jones). They move the lab from Jesse's house back to the RV. The RV is subsequently towed away by Badger's cousin, Clovis (Tom Kiesche), and stored on his lot for a $1,000 storage fee, of which Jesse can only pay half of up front.12 The next day, Jesse's parents evict him from his home after discovering he had been cooking meth in the basement. He cannot find a friend to stay with, and his remaining few belongings and his motorcycle are stolen. With nowhere else to go, Jesse breaks into Clovis' lot and passes out in the RV.13 Resolving to put himself back together, Jesse buys an inconspicuous Toyota Tercel and finds a new apartment. The landlord, Jane Margolis (Krysten Ritter), is a part-time tattoo artist and a recovering heroin addict. She and Jesse soon become romantically involved. Jane, however, tries to hide this relationship from her father, Donald (John de Lancie), who owns their building. When Skinny Pete is robbed by a pair of addicts, Walt tells Jesse to "handle it". Jesse goes to the addicts' house to confront them, but the plan goes awry when one kills the other in front of him. While traumatic for Jesse, the incident ultimately helps his business; a rumor quickly spreads that Jesse killed the addict, giving him a fearsome reputation on the streets. Jesse is also instrumental in retaining the services of corrupt lawyer Saul Goodman (Bob Odenkirk) to help him and Walt launder their money and get out of legal trouble. After Combo is murdered by rival dealers, Jesse starts using heroin with Jane to cope with his grief. His behavior nearly costs Walt a $1.2 million drug transaction with the powerful meth distributor Gus Fring (Giancarlo Esposito). Angered, Walt refuses to give Jesse his half of the money until he enters rehab. When Jane learns about the money, she blackmails Walt into giving Jesse his share, hoping to use the money to escape to New Zealand. Walt later returns to Jesse's apartment hoping to reconcile and finds Jesse and Jane asleep after getting high. He accidentally rolls Jane onto her back, and when she starts to choke on her vomit, Walt does nothing to help her. Jane dies and when Jesse awakes the next morning, he blames himself and goes on another drug binge. Walt rescues him from a crack house and checks him in to a rehabilitation clinic. Season 3 While in rehab, Jesse is told by a counselor (Jere Burns) to accept himself for who he is. At this point, Jesse has learned that Jane's father, an air traffic controller, was so distraught over her death that he inadvertently caused a deadly mid-air collision. Jesse tells Walt that he has taken the counselor's advice and accepted himself as the "bad guy". Jesse leaves rehab clean and sober, and decides to settle unfinished business. First, with help from Saul, Jesse dupes his parents into selling him his aunt's house, at a drastically reduced price. Hank correctly deduces that Jesse's RV is the rolling meth lab he has been looking for and tracks it down to a local junkyard, where Walt has brought it so it can be destroyed before Hank searches it. Jesse believes that Walt is stealing the RV from him, and goes to the junkyard as Hank follows. Walt and Jesse lock themselves inside, and Walt and Saul arrange a fake emergency phone call to Hank, which says his wife Marie (Betsy Brandt) is in the hospital. Hank leaves without searching the RV, giving Walt and Jesse enough time to destroy it in a vehicle compactor. A furious Hank follows Jesse home and beats him into unconsciousness. The incident leads to Hank not only getting suspended, but Jesse promising to sue him. While Jesse is hospitalized, Walt—who is now working for Gus as a meth cook—persuades Gus to renew Jesse and Walt's partnership so Jesse will drop the lawsuit. Jesse and Walt cook larger amounts of meth in Gus' underground "superlab", earning considerably more money. Jesse becomes romantically involved with Andrea Cantillo (Emily Rios), a single mother and recovering meth addict from his Narcotics Anonymous meetings. He eventually discovers that her 11-year-old brother, Tomas, had killed Combo on behalf of two dealers competing with Combo. Jesse concocts a plan to kill the dealers with ricin that Walt had earlier created, but Jesse is forced to cancel the plan after learning the dealers work for Gus. However, after Tomas is found murdered, an enraged Jesse sets out to kill the dealers anyway. Walt intervenes at the last moment, killing the two dealers and telling Jesse to run. After Jesse goes into hiding, Gus replaces him with Gale Boetticher (David Costabile), Walt's previous assistant in the superlab. Walt realizes Gus is plotting to have Gale master his and Jesse's meth formula as part of a larger plan to be rid of him. To prevent this, Walt plots to have Jesse pre-emptively kill Gale. Jesse begs Walt to go to the police instead, insisting that he does not have it in him to kill someone. When Walt is cornered by Gus' men Mike Ehrmantraut (Jonathan Banks) and Victor (Jeremiah Bitsui) at the superlab, he calls Jesse and tells him that he will have to kill Gale. Jesse shows up at Gale's apartment and, after a moment's hesitation, shoots him dead. Season 4 Immediately after Gale's murder, Walt and Jesse are brought back to the superlab. Stuck with Walt and Jesse because he does not have Gale, and angry at Victor for being recognized at the scene of Gale's murder, Gus slices Victor's throat with a box cutter in a gruesome show of force. Jesse dismisses Walt's fears that Gus is planning to kill them. He attempts to distract himself from the trauma of killing Gale by setting up a perpetual drug rave at his house. He also places a large amount of drug money in Andrea's mailbox, urging her to leave Albuquerque with her young son, Brock (Ian Posada). Jesse becomes increasingly indifferent to his own welfare, and steals meth from the superlab to fuel his drug-laden parties. Mike informs Gus of Jesse's recklessness, but instead of ordering Jesse's death, Gus has Mike take Jesse on an errand to collect drop money. On the last pickup, Jesse sees a man with a shotgun approaching the car and attempts to run him over, then rams the man's car and drives away. It is revealed that the man with the shotgun was working for Mike, and this was designed to get Jesse out of his state of depression and make him more loyal to Gus. Walt correctly guesses that Gus is trying to drive a wedge into their partnership, but Jesse dismisses him. During Jesse's next assignment with Mike, which involves the retrieval of stolen meth from two addicts, Jesse gets one addict fixated on digging a hole in the yard and disarms the other, which impresses Gus. Shortly afterward, Jesse resumes his relationship with Andrea and becomes a father figure to Brock. Walt tasks Jesse with killing Gus with a vial of ricin, which Jesse hides in a cigarette. Later on, when Gus is meeting with members of the cartel, Jesse considers spiking Gus' coffee with the ricin but refrains from doing so upon realizing that he could poison the third parties present (and might end up drinking the coffee himself). Walt pushes Jesse to try to set up a meeting, when Walt learns Hank is investigating Gus, but Walt backs off when he sees a text message implying that Jesse has been lying about not meeting Gus. Walt puts a tracking device on Jesse's vehicle and learns that Jesse had dinner at Gus' house the night before. Walt confronts Jesse, leading to a physical fight. Jesse gains the upper hand and commands Walt to leave and never come back. Gus and Mike take Jesse on a trip to Mexico to have him teach Walt's formula to the cartel's chemists. Impressed with Jesse's skill, Gus seemingly arranges to have Jesse become their permanent cook. However, during a party, Gus uses a poisoned bottle of tequila to kill off the cartel's leadership, including its chieftain, Don Eladio (Steven Bauer). Jesse saves Mike, who is shot during the chaos, and Gus, who purposely drank the poisoned tequila to get the cartel to do the same. Afterward, Gus offers to hire Jesse as his full-time cook. Jesse accepts on the condition that Gus spare Walt's life. When Walt's wife Skyler (Anna Gunn) and his children receive protection from the DEA following a threat on Hank's life, Gus uses the information to portray Walt as an informant, further attempting to widen the gap between Walt and Jesse. Walt goes to Jesse's house to plead for help, but Jesse throws him off his property. Shortly afterward, Brock falls deathly ill. Jesse guesses that Brock has been poisoned by ricin and immediately assumes Walt is responsible. Jesse shows up at Walt's house and confronts him at gunpoint. However, Walt convinces Jesse that it was Gus who poisoned Brock, reminding him of Gus' willingness to kill children. Jesse eventually tells Saul about Gus' visits to Hector's retirement home, leading Walt to visit Hector himself and talk him into luring Gus to the location. Gus is subsequently killed when Walt sets up and Hector activates a pipe bomb beneath the elderly drug lord's wheelchair. After learning of Gus' death, Walt storms Gus' superlab and rescues Jesse. After they destroy the superlab, Jesse reveals that Brock was not poisoned by ricin, but by Lily of the Valley berries. Jesse realizes that Gus could not have poisoned Brock, but Walt assures him that killing Gus was the only course of action they could have taken. The final scene of the fourth season shows a potted Lily of the Valley in Walt's backyard, revealing that Walt had poisoned Brock in order to regain Jesse's loyalty and spur him into action as part of Walt's plan to kill Gus. Season 5 Part 1 Jesse is torn up about what happened to Brock and becomes obsessed with finding out what happened to the ricin. Jesse has Walt help him search Jesse's house for the cigarette containing the poison. Walt plants a replica of the ricin cigarette in Jesse's vacuum cleaner, which Jesse finds.14 Jesse then agrees to continue cooking meth with Walt. Soon afterward, Walt's manipulations of Jesse's feelings for Andrea and Brock cause him to break up with her so they'll be safe from the effects of his involvement in selling drugs.15 He and Walt join forces with Mike to establish their own meth operation. After their supplier, Lydia Rodarte-Quayle (Laura Fraser), is unable to continue stealing methylamine precursor by the barrel, she puts them onto a way to steal 1,000 gallons from a train traveling through New Mexico. During the heist, their accomplice, Todd Alquist (Jesse Plemons), shoots and kills a young boy, Drew Sharp (Samuel Webb), who was witness to the crime.15 Jesse is horrified and decides to quit the meth business.16 Mike and Jesse want to get out of the business, and arrange for Declan to purchase the methylamine for $15 million. Walt refuses to sell his share, and Declan will not buy unless he gets it all. Instead, Walt makes a deal that enables Jesse and Mike to be paid, while Walt continues to cook for Declan. Hoping to lure Jesse back as his assistant, Walt refuses to pay him, and Jesse leaves, saying he'd rather give up the money than continue in the drug business. When Walt decides to stop cooking, he goes to Jesse's house and pays him his share of the buyout. Part 2 Overwhelmed with guilt for Drew's death, and correctly guessing that Mike is dead, Jesse tries to give his money to Saul with instructions to give half to Mike's granddaughter, and half to the parents of the boy Todd shot. When Saul refuses because doing so will draw too much attention, Jesse drives around town randomly tossing bundles of cash onto sidewalks and front lawns.18 He is quickly arrested and interrogated by the APD, who then allows Hank – who now knows that Walt is "Heisenberg", the meth kingpin he has been trying to catch – to question him. Jesse, however, does not confess anything and is quickly bailed out by Saul. Shortly afterward, Saul, Walt, and Jesse meet in the desert, where Walt suggests that Jesse skip town and start over with a new identity. Jesse agrees, but just as he is about to get picked up, he realizes that Saul's bodyguard Huell (Lavell Crawford) took his ricin cigarette, meaning that Walt was the one who orchestrated Brock's poisoning. Jesse goes back to Saul's office and assaults Saul, who admits that Walt told him to steal the ricin. Jesse then goes to Walt's house and pours gasoline throughout the building.1920 Before Jesse can light it on fire, Hank arrives and convinces him that the best way to get Walt is to work together.21 Hank allows Jesse to stay at his house, so he can tape Jesse's confession. Hank plans to have Jesse wear a wire in order to record Jesse's conversation with Walt. Jesse goes to the meeting, while Hank and his partner Steve Gomez (Steven Michael Quezada) watch in surveillance trucks. Jesse notices a suspicious man next to Walt and believes Walt is going to have him killed. He walks to a pay phone and calls Walt, saying he is going to get him. Jesse tells Hank that he has a better way to get Walt: through his drug money.21 Hank interrogates Huell and deduces that Walt buried his money in the desert. Jesse calls Walt claiming that he has found the money and threatens to burn it if Walt does not show up. Hank and Jesse follow Walt to the money's location via the cell phone signal. Upon seeing that nobody is there, Walt realizes Jesse has tricked him and asks Todd's uncle Jack (Michael Bowen) to come with his crew and kill Jesse. Walt calls it off when he sees Hank and Gomez are accompanying Jesse, and Walt surrenders to Hank. Jack's crew then arrive, and a gunfight ensues in which Hank and Gomez are killed. Jesse hides under Walt's car, but Walt gives away Jesse's location. Just before Jack's gang takes Jesse away, Walt spitefully tells Jesse that he watched Jane die. At Todd's headquarters, the gang beats Jesse until he reveals all he knows and then locks him in a cell. Todd escorts the chained Jesse to a meth lab, where Jesse notices a photograph of Andrea and Brock, before Todd tells him he must cook.2223 Jesse manages to escape, but is caught by Jack and his men when he begins to scale the outside fence. As punishment, Todd takes Jesse to Andrea's house and kills her right in front of him. Jack threatens to kill Brock next, if Jesse attempts to escape again.24 A few months later, Jack and his gang bring Jesse before Walt in shackles, at Jack's compound. Walt tackles Jesse to the floor, just as gunfire from a machine gun Walt had hidden in his car erupts on the cabin, killing most of Jack's gang. Jesse breaks Todd's neck using the chain cuffing Jesse's hands, and Walt kills Jack. Walt then hands Jesse a gun and asks him to kill him. Jesse notices that Walt is mortally wounded and forces him to admit that he actually wants to die. When he does, Jesse puts the gun down and tells Walt to do it himself. Before Jesse leaves, Walt answers a call from Lydia and tells her he has poisoned her with ricin. Jesse, now completely free of the cartel, nods gratefully to Walt, then drives off, laughing and crying with relief.25 El Camino After fleeing the Brotherhood compound in Todd Alquist's El Camino, Jesse drives to the home of Skinny Pete and Badger, who hide the car and give Jesse a place to sleep. The next morning, Jesse calls Old Joe to dispose of the El Camino but Joe leaves after finding its LoJack. Pete and Badger give Jesse the money they got from Walt,1 and Badger gives Jesse his Pontiac Fiero. Badger drives Pete's Ford Thunderbird several hours south to make it appear Jesse fled to Mexico. Pete stays home and awaits police, intending to cover for Jesse by claiming he traded the Thunderbird for the El Camino. Jesse learns from the news that Walt died at the compound and Lydia Rodarte-Quayle is critically ill from being poisoned.1 Knowing from past events that Todd hid money in his apartment, Jesse sneaks into Todd's apartment and searches for it. He finds it after several hours, but Neil and Casey arrive, identify themselves as police to Lou, Todd's busybody neighbor, and enter the apartment to search. Jesse hides but holds Casey at gunpoint after Casey finds him. Neil disarms Jesse, who realizes they are not police but thugs also looking for Todd's money. To save himself, Jesse reveals he found the cash and Casey distracts Lou while Jesse and Neil bargain over dividing it. As they depart, Jesse recognizes Neil as the welder who built the tether he was fastened to while forced to cook meth for the Brotherhood. Jesse finds Saul Goodman's "disappearer", Ed Galbraith, who wants $125,000 to aid Jesse plus $125,000 for the occasion when Jesse arranged for his services but failed to appear.2 Jesse is $1,800 short and Ed refuses to help. Knowing they are being monitored, Jesse calls his parents and feigns willingness to surrender, drawing them and police away from the Pinkman house. Jesse enters unseen and takes a Colt Woodsman and an Iver Johnson Hammerless from his father's safe.27 Jesse drives to Neil's shop. He asks for $1,800 and Neil refuses. Seeing the Woodsman in Jesse's waistband, Neil challenges Jesse to a duel for his share of the cash. Jesse agrees and Neil reaches for his gun but Jesse shoots him with the Hammerless, which was concealed in his coat pocket and already aimed at Neil. Casey attempts to fire at Jesse but Jesse kills him. Jesse collects the driver's licenses of Neil and Casey's three friends and lets them leave after threatening to return and kill them if they tell police. He recovers Neil's cash and departs after setting an explosion to cover his tracks. Ed provides Jesse a new identity and smuggles him to Haines, Alaska. Jesse hands Ed a letter for Brock Cantillo and says there is no one else he wants to say goodbye to. As Jesse drives off, he has a flashback to his time with Jane Margolis.3 He tells her he admires what she said about going wherever the universe takes her but she dismisses it as "metaphorical" and encourages him to make his own decisions. Jesse drives on, smiling at the prospect of a new life. Personality and Traits Jesse is impulsive and hedonistic, but also personable and possesses street-smarts. He talks in playful slang, frequently using words like "yo" and "bitch", and likes to wear garish clothing that follows the latest trends in youth culture, plays video games, listens to loud music, takes recreational drugs, and drove a car fitted with hydraulics. Jesse's MyShout page lists his general interests as "Fine herbage! Keepin' it real, etc. Jesse often enjoyed hanging out and smoking with his friends, Badger and Skinny Pete, and purchasing items like a giant-screen television for his home or a Roomba vacuum cleaner. Despite "yo" and "bitch" being the most famous and popular insult of Jesse, it’s worth noting that Jesse almost never uses the word to describe women. It's no surprise that Jesse does quite well for himself with the ladies. The two notable exceptions are when he used the word to describe Skyler White (not in her presence) and when he called his mother the word to her face. Also, despite his copious use of the word, he does not use it in the Pilot nor in the finale, Felina. Jesse adores women and children, and harming one is a very good way to send him into a murderous rage. Using children in criminal activities is particularly heinous in his eyes. He has been shown to have personal connections with several children throughout the series, such as Spooge's son and Brock Cantillo. Jesse also takes Todd's murder of Drew Sharp, a young boy, very hard and is furious that Walt and Mike decide to continue working with Todd. In fact, it is Sharp's death that finally pushes Jesse over the edge and causes him to exit the meth business once and for all. Quotes Trivia *Jesse is the only character besides Walt to appear in every episode of the show. "Fly" casted only Walt, Jesse and a common housefly as the characters. *Jesse claims in ''El Camino ''that he actually did graduate from high school and gotten his diploma and has refuted all rumors made by people that he failed out of high school and never got a diploma. *In the original pilot script, the character that would become Jesse was named "Marion Dupree." *Jesse is the only main character in season 1 that isn't related to Walter. *We find out Jesse's middle name is Bruce in the episode Down. *Jesse was originally scheduled to be killed at the end of Season 1. Before then however, Vince Gilligan recognized Aaron Paul's excellent potential and acting, and decided to keep him on. No-Doze took his place, being punched to death by Tuco Salamanca in "A No-Rough-Stuff-Type Deal". * Jesse is one of two characters (along with Walter White) to appear in every episode. However he has no lines in the episode "Buried", which makes Bryan Cranston the only actor to have lines in every episode of the series. *Jesse and Walt are the only main characters to kill another main character. *Jesse has met every main character except for Walt Junior. *Jesse has owned several cars & motorbikes including: **1982 Chevrolet Monte Carlo **Kawasaki GPX 750 R **Kawasaki ZG 1000 Concours **1986 Toyota Tercel *Jesse has several tattoos including: **A tribal mark marking on his right hand **A dragon on his chest **A tiki skull on his back, between his shoulder blades Category:Male Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Criminals Category:In Love Category:Lethal Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Fighter Category:Anti Hero Category:Grey Zone Category:Counterparts Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:Poor Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Siblings Category:Movie Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Heroic Liars Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Determinators Category:Betrayed Category:Antagonists Category:On & Off Category:Internet Heroes Category:Successful Category:Victims Category:Thieves Category:Selfless Category:Alter-Ego Category:Good Vs. Good